


Helping a prince

by Redflash_ao3



Category: Disgaea (Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Inflation, M/M, Penis Size, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflash_ao3/pseuds/Redflash_ao3
Summary: Pit is sent along with Dark Pit on a mission in the Netherworld. They both are clueless as to what should be done about the situation but the most evil prince will guide them.





	Helping a prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is a naughty fic I wrote for a friend and viewer who tempted me to play Disgaea and hopefuly, he likes it! :D

The place Lady Palutena sent Pit was quite different yet similar to the underworld. As he fought his way through hordes of demons, he was allowed to catch a short break. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he approached a strange looking castle standing upon a lone large rock.

While in the Netherworld, Lady Palutena’s voice could hardly reach him. He had no idea why she would send him there, but she insisted on telling Pit he had to meet a certain demon prince, but she never said more than that.

Pit could barely stand on his feet exhausted by the voyage and what made matters complex was his inability to use the power of flight without Palutena’s guidance.

“Took you long enough to arrive, I’ve been waiting.” A familiar voice called from the side.

Pit glanced the way the voice came from only to see his alter ego jump down from his perch. “Pittoo, you’re here too?”

“Just drop that stupid nickname already.” The dark angel scoffed as he looked towards the castle. “I was instructed to meet you here.”

“Do you know anything about this place? It feels so odd and a lot of monsters we encounter are just downright aggressive.”

“But they’re weak,” the dark angel added, “and no, I know next to nothing about this hell hole.”

“Think we should investigate the castle?”

“I didn’t come all this way for nothing.”

“How should we proceed then?”

“The front door.” The raven-haired angel was already on his way to the castle, trailed closely behind by a warry Pit.

“I hope the people here are more welcoming, I’d hate to fight a whole castle full of monsters. Plus, Lady Palutena never said we’d have to fight so much. At least now my dose of daily exercise is done.”

Dark Pit chuckled at Pit’s blind faith towards his goddess. The tempered angel learned in a short time that she often was up to no good despite her charming smile. She meant no harm, but her antics could rapidly ruffle his feathers.

As they approached the imposing castle, the two boys noticed a cute penguin-like guard posted at the entrance and yet it did nothing to stop them as if they didn’t have a care in the world about protecting this place.

“Maybe this is some kind of neutral ground?” Pit wondered out loud, his weapon in hands.

“Can’t let them fool us, stay on your guard.” Dark Pit warned.

Not heeding his companion’s warning, Pit approached the demonic penguin, trying to put on his best smile. “Sorry, could you please tell us where we are?”

The Prinny looked back with its round eyes, almost unbelieving of the question. “This is the castle of the most evil demon, Prince Laharl, dood.”

“Huh never heard of him…” Pit muttered but was pulled along by Dark Pit who went further into the castle.

The guard shrugged and let the two angels in, not caring about intruders if Etna didn’t give the order.

“This is getting ridiculous…” Dark Pit muttered as they even entered the throne room without an ounce of resistance.

“So… what do we do now?” Pit wondered as he looked around the grimly decorated room, “I expected more from a place crawling with demons. Not that coming here was easy but even I feel like things are odd in here…”

“There’s another corridor over there.” Dark Pit pointed the stairs leading up.

After going up a small flight of stairs, the angels entered a small room and there they came face to face with a blue-haired and red-eyed demon boy. The young-looking demon wore close to no clothes save for a pair of red shorts, a red scarf, matching shoes, and golden bracers. The boy had a flat chest and showed no signs of being strong, so Pit approached him without a care.

“What a cute boy, are you lost?”

“Cute boy, are you dense? I’m prince Laharl, the most evil and most powerful demon on top of being the heir to the throne of the Netherworld!”

“A demon prince?”

“Doesn’t look that powerful to me,” Dark Pit snarled from behind Pit.

“Underestimating me will be the last thing you do Aahahah!”

“Okay, calm down you two, we’re not here to fight, at least… I don’t think we are.”

Dark Pit scoffed and turned his back on the boys.

Remembering his current mission Pit suddenly realized. “Now that I think about it, maybe you are the one we are supposed to meet here…”

“Oh, so you’re fans of the great Laharl? I’m feeling generous now, maybe I should reward you after all!”

Stars sparkled in Pit’s eyes at the words. “Really! What kind of reward!?”

Laharl smirked, “A little feast for those who adore me!” He walked past the two angels and out of the room. “You must be tired from your little trip here, this is only fitting.”

The angels followed the young looking demon to the dining room where food was already waiting for them or for any other hungry soul.

Pit was salivating at all the oh so good looking dishes waiting for them on the long tables. “Can we really eat anything we want?”

“Go right ahead.” The prince offered, kindly stepping aside with a smile that hid ulterior motives to which Pit was oblivious.

“I’ll be helping myself then!” Pit dashed for the plates and started eating fruits and meat to his heart’s desire to fill his empty stomach. Meanwhile, Dark Pit stayed behind, watching in silence.

“Not gonna eat?” The demon nudged the dark angel and Dark Pit glared back.

“I’m not hungry.” Although he was lying, Dark Pit wasn’t trusting the demon one bit on this. However, seeing Pit eat without a care did tempt him a little as it seemed harmless.

The demon leaned back against the wall observing his two guests.

Pit came back to the dark angel, holding out some chicken for him to eat. “Come on Pittoo, you can’t fight on an empty stomach, we’ll have to make our way back to Skyworld you know.”

“I’m not hungry,” Dark Pit was immediately betrayed by his grumbling stomach. Pit was pushing the food more and more towards him, smiling as he heard the sounds of Pittoo’s hungriness. Seeing the food had no ill effect on the brown haired angel, Dark Pit sighed and gave in, “Fine, but just one bite.”

With that, the demon prince smirked as both angels ate the food. Seeing the more stubborn of the two swallowed a piece of meat, the demon pushed himself off the wall with a smile still on his face.

“Alright boys, finish up then we’re going back to my room, we need to talk about how evil I am Aahahah!”

“Why am I stuck with these two idiots…” Dark Pit wondered as he followed the other two back to the prince’s room.

Pit was still eating the food he brought with him on the way back. As he entered the bedroom and swallowed his last bite of apple, the door closed behind him.

Laharl sat with a smirk on the sole coffin which served as his bed in the middle of the room. “It’s been a while since I’ve had real cute guests like you two.”

“I have taken a liking to angels lately and you two are exactly what I could use right now.” The boy said as one of his hand dove into his little red shorts.

“I knew there was something more to this. So, what do you want from us.”

“I want to do something evil! I’m sure you angels will love it since you’re not used to these foreign things.” The demon snapped his fingers. “I am no incubus, so I had to use some extra help for this.”

 The room suddenly felt warmer to the two angels as sweat rolled down their forehead. Somehow the tight suits under their toga were getting tighter and even their light togas were feeling stuffy.

Laharl watched with amusement as Pit clutched his neither region and Dark Pit’s breath got deeper as he tried to hold back the heat.

Jumping down from his observation spot, Laharl approached the two delightful angels, kneeling in front of them to grab to the round bulges in their skin tight shorts. Although they were still soft, he knew this wouldn’t last long as, under his light touches, he could feel their hardness coming to life.

He rubbed and teased the growing erections of his angels and noticed that while the brown haired one was easily getting into it; the other was trying to hold back.

“Don’t resist or it will make things harder on you!” The demon teased as he dropped a kiss on Dark Pit’s half hard cock.

“Come on Pittoo, we can do it just like we normally do…”

Pittoo glared back at Pit who was already letting his mind getting clouded with lust. “You simple minded fool… who knows what this guy wants to do with us…”

Laharl put on his best evil laugh as he revealed his intentions. “I am going to grow stronger thanks to your fluids! It is well known that having sex with angels empowers demons!”

“He doesn’t seem that bad to me… plus if we get to feel good too…”

Laharl’s two blue antennae-like strands of hair stood up as the words reached his ears. “I am the most evil demon, you’d better remember that!” To get his point across, Laharl squeezed the white angel’s balls through his suit which made him stand on his toes and moan out.

“If you want to be forgiven, you two had better get undressed, all this cloth is getting in the way of your nicer clothes.” Laharl pointed at the togas the boys were wearing.

Pit kept feeling his dick being teased through his clothes and went for Pittoo’s clasp on his shoulder. He quickly undid it and pushed the black clothes down as he undid the belt as Pittoo’s hips and fully undressed his companion without much resistance as his other half’s body was also having a hard time fighting back the lust.

Despite the lack of resistance, Pit noticed the glare in Pittoo’s features for his rash and unwanted actions.

Pit put on his best smile as he waved a silent apology and started to undress too. He wanted to try having sex with the cute demon boy and so he willingly undid the clasp on his shoulder along with his belt and pushed his white toga to the ground.

The two were now standing in their tight shirt and shorts that embraced their skin and every feature underneath along with the golden rings they couldn’t take off, the laurels still in place upon their head and the sandals that showed their feet. Both had taken care of their gloves and threw them to the side as they would only get in the way.

Exposed whole for the demon to observe, their cocks were clearly erect as they were being molded in the fabric, and the demon prince was eager to get started as wet spots were getting visible in the angel’s garments.

Laharl mused as he watched the twin’s cocks now at his mercy. He still had much to do before he decided which one would receive his seeds and which one would be giving him his. At this point, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want both of their seeds and give them both his own.

Carefully, he studied the bulges under his hands. The Dark Angel’s dick was clearly the biggest one, more than doubling the size of the other, he seemed strong and eager too. As for the other, he could find the same eagerness in his smaller barely four inched penis but he somehow felt something much purer coming from it as he touched the little wet spot above the hidden head.

Unable to wait any longer, Pit got the jump on Dark Pit and pushed him to the ground, surprising the demon prince. The white feathered angel kissed the dark one and pressed his concealed erection against the one he loved.

“Sorry Pittoo… I just need to feel something against me right now…”

The prince mused as he noticed how the shorts also embraced the smooth and round curves of Pit’s cute little round ass. The sight was short lived however as the boys rolled over, Dark Pit now on top of the brown haired angel.

“No way I’m letting your horny ass on top.”

Laharl was taking more and more a liking to those angels as he saw the curves of Pittoo’s ass too. It looked much like Pit’s ass, but it was slightly flatter.

“Hey boys, if you’re looking for something to do, I got something that needs to be taken care of.”

The curious angels looked at the demon as he undid the red strained shorts and pushed them down along with his underwear, showing off an impressive large cock covered in sweat and waiting to be cleaned.

The two boys felt small compared to the huge fourteen inched cock the little demon displayed but they couldn’t resist the demonic strength emanating from it. Even Pittoo who would normally only get interested in Pit’s cute dick had a hard time resisting it and it didn’t help that his face was almost touching with the huge piece of demon meat.

Pittoo couldn’t tell if the cock or the food from earlier was making him horny, but he couldn’t help darting his tongue out to lick the foreskin covering the head.

His and Pit’s bulges rubbed together as the brunette shifted, making them boat moan out lowly. Pittoo lifted his hips, allowing Pit to get free from his weight and the angel was quick to join Pittoo in tending to the powerfully scented cock.

“Aahahah, look at you boys all willing now. Everyone knows that powerful demons have dicks which angels can’t resist!” Laharl boasted as he nudged his cock against Pittoo’s face. “Now clean it up thoroughly. The one who does the best job shall get it first. But don’t worry, you each will get your turn!”

They both started putting their tongues and hands to use. Dark Pit was lapping at the foreskin, getting a taste of the strong flavor underneath as Pit sucked on the heavy balls, each half as big his fist. The angel could only wonder how much pent-up seeds were stored in there as he lapped the salty tinged sweaty skin.

Pittoo was teasing the head with his tongue, still trying to keep control over his mind who wanted nothing but shove this cock in his mouth until it unloaded all its seeds directly down his throat.

“You two are doing such a good job, work on it as if your life depended on it and you’ll be rewarded handsomely.”

Pit worked twice as hard for his reward, working on Laharl plentiful sac and using one hand to also fondle his aching dick still trapped and leaking through the dark blue clothes that embraced his skin.

Dark Pit worked on the shaft still, taking his sweet time to tease Laharl properly as he pulled back the foreskin ever so slowly. The young looking demon was leaking precum already and Dark Pit reluctantly licked it, feeling it was prickling his throat and making his body even more heated.

The demon was getting impatient, his balls felt good as they were bathed in the brown haired angel’s tongue but the sensations on his dick still felt lacking. Nudging Dark Pit to be more active, Laharl aimed at dark angel’s mouth and forced his dick past his lips, giving the defiant angel the proper taste of an evil demon prince.

Pittoo had his mouth full now, Laharl’s bitter flavor getting to his head as he palmed his trapped erection like Pit, his pants stretching out as Pittoo’s fabric wasn’t able to hold back his powerful girth. Getting impatient, he finally had enough and pulled his garments down, furiously stroking his cock with fervor.

Pit was on the same lusty state as Pittoo as he too pulled down his constricting shorts, his wet penis springing forth as it was finally freed.

It felt incredibly good to have them working on his cock, but seeing the angels toying with their dicks, made the demon’s mouth water with envy at touching those delightful erections. But first, something annoyed him, and it was the dark and tight fabric still clinging to his companions’ skin.

While enjoying the raven-haired angel’s mouth on his cock, Laharl pulled at the shirt Pittoo was wearing. He did the same to Pit and both angels understood what was wanted of them.

They stopped pleasuring the demon and took a step back to remove any remaining garments which they carelessly discarded to the floor. Laharl observed his sex partners for what they were worth as the black winged angel had a hard time resisting his twin’s body.

While Pittoo started teasing Pit’s rosy nipples, Laharl examined how the twin’s bodies were similar yet different. Pit had some light muscles; his abs were faint but still present and the same could be said for his overall muscles. As for Pittoo, he had the same muscles but more defined and yet he retained the same slenderness Pit possessed. Unlike Laharl, both had a light bush of coarse hairs at the base of their touching cocks and each had a distinct yet similar shaped ass.

Being turned on, Pittoo pushed Pit on the ground and Laharl watched as both of their largely different sized dick rubbed against one another, spreading the fluids pearling at their tips.

Seeing they were in a perfect position, Laharl took it upon himself to decide who would be first to receive his gift. He knelt behind the couple and showed a toothy grin as he watched both dark rosy clean openings being shown briefly as the two moved.

Quickly coating two fingers in saliva, the demon made both angels moan at the same time as he buried his face in the cleft of the dark angel’s ass, wriggling his tongue inside his sweet puckered hole while he parted Pit’s anus with his slickened fingers.

Pittoo tried to fight the foreign intrusion in his ass, not used to have this place being touched while Pit mewled into the fingers prying his inner walls apart. The dark winged angel was quick to stop fighting as he realized his dick only twitched more and more as he tried to resist the tongue exploring his inner canal.

After getting a taste of Dark Pit, it was now time for the other angel. Laharl lifted Pit’s legs with surprising strength, his tongue now wriggling inside the brunette’s equally tight hole. Of course, like the evil prince he was, Laharl wasn’t about to go easy on Pittoo either as it was his turn to get his already quivering hole fingered.

Despite getting a feeling for both of them, the demon prince was unable to decide which one to fuck first. He wanted both at the same time, but he only had a single dick which made things harder. Pondering upon it for some time, the prince decided the best way to decide would simply be to ask.

“So, which one of you would like to get taken by the one and only prince Laharl first?”

Pit’s angel wings flapped as he was given the choice. “I’ll do it!” Pittoo got off the white angel and Pit was quick to get on his stomach, rising his ass up, exposing his eager ass hole for Laharl to marvel upon.

“Good, I’ll make you never forget the feeling of my dick.” Laharl teased the angel, rubbing the pink head against the little butthole. “You,” the demon prince pointed Pittoo, “I want to get fed by your dick while I do this.”

Laharl had his face grabbed by Pittoo and he yelped as his mouth was forced upon Pittoo’s tasty dick. The prince got a quick taste of Pittoo’s bitter cock as the dark angel shoved it in the unexpecting young prince’s mouth. Despite being unappreciative of the rude gesture, the prince forgave the angel for his big cock tasted amazing in his small mouth.

Displaying quite the amount of skill, Laharl swallowed all of Pittoo’s eight inches, the cock going down his throat as he reached the small wiry black bush at the base of Pittoo’s dick.

 He bobbed his head a few times, taking this opportunity to make the cock slick with his saliva and satisfied with the little taste preview, Laharl pulled back until his tasty bitter treat came out of his mouth. He smiled triumphantly when he noticed a simple deepthroat was enough to flush the angel’s face.

“That wasn’t what I asked for, but not bad…” The demon started playing with Pittoo’s generous scrotum as he spoke, pulling down his low hanging balls and fondling them. “I want that thing where I can receive your load properly,” Laharl smirked as he brought a hand behind him, feeling his tiny hole. He slowly eased it up as he estimated he would need to relax in order to take Pittoo’s rather large member.

Now that the angel got the proper message, Laharl could redirect his attention to the other boy, now desperately shaking his ass. He cupped the small round cheeks, making circles with them and watched Pit’s anus deform as the cheeks parted and came back together.

“As much as this position is tempting…” Pit yelped as he was flipped over on his back, facing the smiling devil. “I’d rather see you as you get fucked by me.”

Laharl positioned his engorged cock at the angel’s entrance and started pushing in. Just in time with his push, Laharl had to grit his teeth because his ass felt a similar pressure from Pittoo’s engorged cock penetrating his tight little ass.

Pit cried out as his body tried to adjust around the fourteen inches but even while trying to relax, this was much harder to take than Pittoo’s cock to which he had barely gotten used to recently. Laharl loved the pained face Pit made as he pushed deeper past the boy’s rectum and the demon prince was making a similar face as he felt Pittoo had already eagerly pushed even deeper than that inside his body.

With a few a more pushes, Laharl was able to fully sheath his cock inside an angel for the first time and words couldn’t describe how good it felt around his aching erection. After this, he had no other desire to shove his cock into anything but an incredible body like this one. This also wasn’t without mentioning the cock buried deep in his bowels as he was hugged from behind by Pittoo’s larger hands. He could feel the angel’s breath on his shoulder as his passage constricted the cock too large for his small body.

Seeing Pit squirm on his cock, the demon thought it was high time to start moving. He caressed the boy’s tanned and lightly muscled body. Toying with the hardened nipples Pittoo had previously stimulated as he tried to please the angel with his cock.

Going back and forth, Laharl’s hairless body slammed against Pit’s, his pelvis meeting with the brunette’s ass with every thrust. While he moved, he could feel Pittoo had picked up the pace and was getting into it too, slamming into his body with his own rhythm yet keeping up the pace with Laharl’s lead.

Their bodies were rocking together sweat pearling on their skin.

Despite his self-proclaimed evilness, Pit found that Laharl’s moves had a certain kindness to them, he caressed his kiss and tried to make him feel good, even going so far as to bend down and kiss him or grabbing one of his legs to lick on his exposed toes or sole. However, he couldn’t deny that the boy was mischievous for he intentionally ignored his weeping dick.

To make sure Pit wouldn’t orgasm after him, Laharl finally decided it was time to play with the boy’s sensitive and most aroused part. Having no need for his hands to steady himself as he rammed with good speed inside the cute angel. Laharl grabbed Pit’s whole package with both hands.

His balls were already getting full with the impending released when he decided to toy with them and his dick was on the verge of bursting when he stroke it. Laharl tried to focus on one thing as the pounding in his ass was about to throw him over the edge. He watched the excess of Pit’s foreskin rolling over his moist pink head and the fluids coming out from the little hole at the tip, trying to ignore that he would soon be the one to gush out cum from his tip.

Oddly enough, his strokes matched the pounding he was receiving from Dark Pit. His ass was getting sore from such a fast pace and even for the demon prince, it was getting too much. On the verge of orgasming, and feeling the cock in his ass wouldn’t last much longer either, Laharl sped up his strokes even more, the cock in his hand soon exploding with Pit’s creamy cum with a loud moan erotic moan coming from the pure being in his grasp.

Pit couldn’t stop cumming as his ass was rammed a few more times. His walls were coiling even more around Laharl’s girth filling his ass and he soon felt the huge cock release the seeds it held inside him.

Last but not least, Pittoo’s sac tightened around his balls and he emptied his proud offsprings inside the demon prince who swallowed them all up.

Laharl was in his own heaven as he could feel good from both ends and his cum wouldn’t stop gushing out from his cock. He came so much a little bulge appeared in Pit’s stomach and cum leaked at the rim of Pit’s stretched anus.

Not only was he being filled up beyond his limits, but Pit could somehow feel the cock in his intestines getting bigger with every spurt it released.

When the ordeal finally stopped, Laharl pulled out, his cock covered in his own juices and making Pit’s gaping anus leak out some of the seeds he had been gifted with.

Pit was finally able to relax and even felt somewhat disappointed to be so empty after such a good fucking. However, when he looked up to Laharl, he did notice the cock was bigger as it was wider and dwarfed his own three inches even more.

“Hehe, looks like I got stronger already!” Laharl boasted as he slapped his still hard cock against Pit’s tiny one in comparison, smearing it with his seeds. The prince had his attention piqued by the cock now leaving his ass, his little hole leaking the dark angel’s cum.

Laharl turned around and saw the exhausted angel still half hard. “Now it’s your turn! And you even get to taste of my new improved dick!” The demon prince compared his dick to Pittoo’s still sizeable erection and even compared to the dark angel his cock looked huge, reaching at least sixteen inches as he doubled Dark Pit’s cock.

“You’re a big boy, right, I’m sure you can take this!”

“W-wait we just!” Not hearing the plea as he wanted to nestle his cock into another warm passage, Pittoo was flipped and bent over, yelping as his hole was pried open by Laharl’s cock.

Taking deep breaths, the dark angel tried to relax his tight and close to the unused hole, allowing the massive cock to go further down his passage.

As he whimpered at taking the long cock, he felt a soothing hand in his black hair and a loving kiss being dropped on his lips. He quietly started to moan as he realized it was none other than Pit kissing him and running his hand over his defined chest with ghost-like touches.

Pit kept Pittoo busy, moving down to tease his already hardened up cock and soothing his body with lite touches. This went on until the boy was being penetrated by the full growth of Laharl’s penis, Pittoo’s ass and hips quivering at taking such a massive member.

“Looks like he’s getting used it now, Pit. Next, I want to be fed by your little dick, but not the same way Pittoo did before. Instead, I want to suck on it.”

Pit nodded and stood up in front of Laharl, strings of his previous orgasm still lewdly stuck out of his skin covered head. Pit pushed his hips forward by putting his hands on his asscheeks to make sure they wouldn’t get in the way as he offered his erection to the hungry demon.

Laharl licked his lips in anticipation as the salty-sweet scented dick was mere centimeters away from his waiting mouth. The demon prince immediately dove down on what would become his new favorite treat and he began moving his hips, brushing against Pittoo’s prostate despite the light movement.

Both angels moaned as once again the demon prince was making them feel incredibly good.

The dick in Laharl’s mouth was a perfect fit for his small cavern as he teased the tip with his tongue before slipping it inside folds. He scooped up the thick leftover cum in Pit’s foreskin, enjoying the incredible taste and continued to tease the angel with his expert tongue.

Meanwhile, Pittoo was finally starting to feel more pleasure than discomfort as his insides were now stretched out to accommodate Laharl’s cock. The blue haired demon was still big and made him feel full but at least now he found enjoyment in it.

With the angels by his side and his cock still sensitive from the previous orgasm, Laharl knew he wouldn’t last long despite getting his first empowerment.

He wasn’t the only one to get quick on the verge coming as Pit was already moaning, his hips shaking as Laharl bobbed his head around the cock, feeling the little veins popping out around the shaft as it was so close to orgasm. To add more pleasure, Laharl fondled Pit’s little precious ball pouch, he enjoyed the smooth skin of Pit’s hairless scrotum as his thrusts in Pittoo were getting faster.

Thanks to his added care, it didn’t take long for Pit to start shooting a second load inside Laharl’s eagerly waiting mouth. Bobbing his head down to Pit’s few wiry brown hairs, Laharl made sure to milk Pit’s cock thoroughly while focusing on his thrusting. He sucked hard on Pit’s little dick, his lips lewdly encasing Pit’s length as the cock twitched and kept spewing generous globs of heavenly cum coupled by Pit’s sweet moans and groans.

The taste and pureness of Pit’s seeds were quick to go through Laharl’s body, his veins filling with even more power than before. His cock and balls swelled yet again, reaching a good twenty inch with his balls as big as fists that slammed against Pittoo’s ass with every thrust.

His ass being stretched further by the growing cock plugging his hole, Pittoo’s red eyes widened as he cried out and coiled around the growing girth. His prostate was sore from overstimulation and he came undone in a short amount of time, his hips uncontrollably jolting forward as his semen shot out to stain all of their bodies in a sticky shower of fluids.

Being surrounded by the orgasming angel spurred the demon boy forth and he too cried out, filling Pittoo with his latest and most powerful orgasm.

Semen gushed out of Laharl’s cock, filling Pittoo to the brim. The demon prince kept thrusting as he rode his orgasm. His vision completely blanked out as his body moved on its own.

When the boy came down from his high, he could feel his dick had shrunk down to its original size due to using this much power in a single orgasm. His balls definitely felt lighter and emptier but most of all, he grinned in triumph when he saw the black winged angel with a bulging belly filled with his demonic baby seeds.

Exhausted, the demon fell back, his cock slipping out of Pittoo ass with a squelch followed with cum gushing out of the small abused hole. Taking some time to breathe out, Laharl watched his handiwork, his erection finally calming down.

Kneeling down beside the nearly passed out angel, Pit rubbed Pittoo’s full belly with a stupid grin on his face as his bright blue eyes looked into Pittoo’s tired ones. “You look pregnant like this, I never knew you could take in so much!”

Pittoo couldn’t move a lot but still managed to scout closer to Pit, “s-shut up, I’m like this because of you…” Pittoo managed to blurt out.

“I’d like to fill you like this too!”

Pittoo chuckled rolling a bit to the side to hug Pit, “You’ll have to prove you can top me first, stupid Pit.” Pittoo’s moves put some strain on his stomach which made his ass gush out some more demonic semen in a big spurt.

Pitto couldn’t care about the feeling of his ass leaking gallons of semen. Right now, he wanted to capture Pit’s lips and when he did get what he wanted, he pulled the brunette down into a short and sweet kiss. “I’ll be the one filling you up before you do that to me… doing this with the demon gave me some new ideas to screw with you…” Pit was getting hard again with lewd thoughts plaguing his mind and the evil smile on Pittoo’s features.

Meanwhile, Laharl was back on his feet. Not bothering to cover his cock that had softened, the demon called out to them. “Now that’s what I call quality time! You two are welcome to stay here anytime from now on!”

“Thanks for the offer, but we have to get back to Skyworld as soon as we can,” Pit told the demon but after thinking about it some more he added, “we could spend the night here though…”

“Aahaha perfect! You shall feed me even more power!”

The night they spent at Laharl’s castle was one the two angels would soon not forget. The next morning, they headed back to Skyworld with their bodies sore, ass spent and balls dry.

When they reached Skyworld, their exhausted selves were greeted by a smiling Palutena who seemed a little too eager. “So how was the mission?”

“I think we met the boy you told me to meet, but I had no idea we’d have to service a demon prince! Was this al really necessary?”

Palutena nodded, “As you may have noticed, prince Laharl isn’t as evil as he pretends to be and having a demon such as him at the head of the Netherworld would prevent a new Hades crisis.” Palutena’s smile grew even more as she continued. “And I’ll have you boys help him ascend to the throne by giving him power until he succeeds.”

The angels looked at each other for a moment. “Fine, I’ll do it too, but only because I don’t want to leave Pit there alone.” Pittoo declared, “But don’t think I’m doing this for you, I don’t want anything to do with any of your other schemes.”

“You heard that Pit, you now have an official companion for your new mission.”

Pit was already hard under his toga at the prospect of this mission and could hardly wait for his next assignment. “We’ll give it our all Lady Palutena!”


End file.
